Kini
by anyva
Summary: "Apa aku salah jika menyukaimu? Apa itu berdosa buatku?"/"Maaf Karin,"/ AU, OOC, Typo. RnR?


**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo  
><strong>

**Kini**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Apa ini akhirnya?" Gadis bermata ruby itu bertanya lirih pada sesosok pemuda angkuh yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya tertunduk dibingkai oleh geraian rambutnya.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Pemuda itu balik bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin.

"Aku sudah lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku sudah korbankan harga diriku. Aku rela kau manfaatkan sesukamu. Tapi kenapa kau malah mencampakkanku?" tanya si gadis sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Pemuda bermata onyx itu terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku hanya perempuan biasa. Aku punya perasaan. Aku sakit. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti itu, Sasuke?" lanjutnya yang kali ini mulai meneteskan airmatanya. Sasuke kembali memandang gadis itu. Tatapannya berubah kasihan. Angin berhembus pelan. Kedua insane itu terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucap Sasuke datar. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekat kedua onyx Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Apa aku salah jika menyukaimu? Apa itu berdosa buatku? Sasuke…"

"Sudahlah Karin," potong Sasuke. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Tatapan penuh luka dari gadis itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bersikap begini padaku. Aku terluka, Sasuke," jawab Karin, "disini," lanjutnya sambil memegang dadanya. Sasuke melirik sekilas. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk ikut denganku. Lagipula sejak awal, kau sudah tahu bahwa aku hanya memanfaatkanmu," sahut Sasuke membela diri. Karin membisu. Sekali lagi angin berhembus pelan.

"Dan aku orang bodoh, bukan?"

"?"

"Aku terlanjur mencintaimu. Dan kau anggap aku salah, kan?"

"…"

"Maaf karena aku terlalu lancang menyukaimu. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sebesar Sakura mencintaimu. Tapi Sasuke, aku tidak berbohong padamu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu," lanjut Karin yang kali ini meneteskan airmatanya. Sasuke menatap sendu gadis itu. Dia tak menyangka jika Karin akan serapuh itu. Rasa bersalah kembali muncul di hatinya.

"Karin, aku—"

"Aku tahu Sasuke. Aku tahu kau akan menolakku. Tapi bisakah kau hentikan ini? Aku lelah jika kau terus memanfaatkanku seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau membenciku. Aku—"

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Dia tampak berlari menuju kedua orang itu. Sasuke memandang gadis itu. Begitupun dengan Karin. Raut kesedihan menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke pelan. Karin memandang gadis itu yang masih berlari menuju dirinya dan Sasuke. Jarak antara mereka memang lumayan jauh. Karin bisa melihat bagaimana onyx Sasuke mamndang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Dadanya sesak. Airmata kembali bergulir dari matanya.

"Dia cantik kan, Sasuke?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba. Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajah bahagia karena melihat gadis terkasihnya langsung sirna ketika mendengar nada getir dari bibir Karin.

"Aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa dia begitu dicintai. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti itu, Sasuke," ucapnya lagi.

"Dia memiliki segalanya. Keluarga, teman-teman, guru-guru… dan kau." Hati Sasuke mencelos mendengar itu. Onyxnya melirik seksama wajah Karin. Dan kali ini, hati Sasuke benar-benar sakit.

"Lalu aku? Aku tak memiliki siapapun. Aku sendirian. Dan tidak ada seorang pun menerimaku. Haha. Ini benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan keadaannya. Lucu sekali, kan, Sasuke?" tanya Karin sambil tersenyum getir. Airmatanya telah mengering.

"Haaah… haaah… haaah…" Nafasnya terdengar tersengal. Gadis itu menundukkan badannya sambil memegang kedua lututnya. Keringat mengucur dari wajahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berlari, Sakura?" Karin bertanya sinis. Sakura menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ditatapnya sosok Karin dan sekilas melirik Sasuke.

Sakura kini berdiri tegak menghadap kedua orang itu.

"Aku buru-buru, makanya berlari," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Karin menatap dingin. Dia risih melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei," kata Sakura pada Sasuke. Dia tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda itu. Emeraldnya menunjukkan cinta yang begitu besar pada sang pemuda. Karin kesal. Dia cemburu. Apalagi setelah melihat Sasuke ikut tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Karin terdiam melihat sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke menatap sekilas gadis berkacamata itu.

"Maaf Karin," ucapnya dalam hati.

'Kami duluan ya?" pamit Sakura sambil menggandeng Sasuke. Karin tersenyum paksa. Dia menatap punggung pemuda yang semakin menjauh darinya. Rasanya dia memang tak punya tempat di hati Sasuke

"Sasuke… aku sungguh mencintaimu, dan itu membuatku sakit…"

**The End**

**A/N: ini fic pertama saya. maaf jika banyak kekurangan. mohon kritik dan sarannya. :)  
><strong>


End file.
